Coeurs meurtris
by SoLolli
Summary: Une voie de train et deux âmes blessées .. OS - AH - B/E


**Hey !**

**Oui, oui, _encore_ un _autre_ OS sur Twilight .. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ..**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>es rues étaient couvertes d'une épaisse couche d'une pureté sans égale. Les arbres croulaient sous les flocons argentés qui s'y étaient déposés, au fil de la nuit. Au loin, les montagnes, tout comme les immeubles, avaient presque disparus, cachés par la neige. Les nuages blancs complétaient à merveille le tableau. Isabella Marie Swan regarda le ciel gris, se disant qu'il était, pour une fois, en parfait accord avec son humeur. Maussade. Elle souffla, et un panache de buée se forma devant elle, pour se dissoudre aussitôt. Disparu aussi vite qu'il faut de temps pour briser un coeur. Très peu. Une seconde suffit. Cette pensée lui fit couler une larme, qui roula sur sa joue et creusa un minuscule trou dans la neige, en tombant. Une deuxième gouttelette salée perla sur le visage de la jeune fille et suivit le même chemin que la précédente. Mais au lieu de trouver repos dans le grand manteau blanc qui tapissait le sol, et s'écrasa brutalement sur une main bronzée qui contrastait étonnement avec le pâle paysage. La regardant sans vraiment la voir, Bella ne releva pas immédiatement. Après quelques instants, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant une seconde, puis se voilèrent, quand elle aperçut les yeux suppliants du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête.  
>« - Bell's .. Je suis désolé, si tu savais. Je n'aurais jamais dû .. » commença le jeune homme.<br>« - Je ne le sais que trop bien, que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, tu ne crois pas, Jacob ? » murmura-t-elle.  
>« - Je regrette tellement Bella ! Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perde ! »<br>Isabella leva la tête et plongea enfin son regard dans celui de Jacob. Il frissonna. Elle paraissait voir au fin fond de son coeur, lire dans son âme. Elle finit par répondre, d'une voix grave.  
>« - Trop tard .. »<br>« - Bell's, attends, je vais me racheter, je te le promets ! »  
>Mais Bell's était déjà partie, à travers la brume soudaine. On apercevait uniquement les fines traces de ses pas, le long de la route.<br>Jacob leva la main, comme dans l'espoir de pouvoir la toucher, une dernière fois.  
>« - Au revoir Bella, ma Bella .. »<br>Sa main retomba lourdement. Cette fois, il l'avait perdue. Pour de bon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jacob Black ressentit alors une sensation de froid.  
>Il s'éloigna en silence, regrettant plus que jamais ce jour-là, où il avait détruit le coeur de celle qu'il aimait. Ses pensées passaient et repassaient éternellement ce moment, quand son beau sourire avait disparu,laissant place à une tristesse infinie, une déception horrible à voir. Ce moment où il l'avait vue heureuse pour la dernière fois.<br>« - Qu'est ce que j'ai fait .. ? » soupira-il. Il était stupide, voilà tout. L'indien s'enfonça dans une ruelle. Peu lui importait où il allait, parce que, désormais, il devrait aller seul.

**L**es trains traversaient la voie ferrée à toute allure, comme s'ils étaient pressés de quitter au plus vite cet endroit si désolant. Le silence régnait sur l'endroit, interrompu uniquement par le bruit des roues sur les rails. Tout autour des mauvaises herbes avaient envahi le lieu. Seul un petit banc, vert bouteille, se détachait. Construit sur un petit bord en pierre, il dominait le paysage, seul objet de couleur dans cette immensité blanche et grise. Un homme était assis là, seul. A côté de lui, une boisson, encore fumante, était posée. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et leva les yeux, semblant enfin se rendre vraiment compte de sa solitude. Cette pensée lui glaça le coeur.  
>Edward Cullen sentit son esprit dévier, s'envoler quelques heures plus tôt. Alors qu'il était encore heureux. Alors que sa petite amie disait toujours l'aimer. Il s'affaissa contre le banc, tandis que la phrase que Tanya avait prononcée, cette phrase qui avait mis fin à tout, flottait encore dans ses pensées. Cette phrase simple, courte, mais qui contenait tant de cruauté. Cette phrase qui, même adressée à Edward, masquait la présence d'un autre, celui pour qui Tanya l'avait quitté. Sur son visage, qui semblait fait de marbre, une larme apparut. La première larme qu'il n'avait jamais versée.<br>C'était une rupture comme une autre, au premier abord. Une infidélité comme il en existe tant. Mais après avoir été détruit tant de fois, il avait accordé sa confiance une dernière fois. Accordé son amour. A tort, évidemment. Mais, désormais, Edward Cullen ne se laisserait plus faire, non. Il en avait terminé avec l'amour. Pour de bon, cette fois ci. Il se leva et s'accouda à la balustrade, qui surplombait la voie ferrée. Absorbé par la contemplation des montages qui se dressaient devant lui, majestueuses, indestructibles.  
>Indestructibles. Tel était le mot qui qualifiait ces montagnes, ces énormes montagnes qu'Isabella Swan apercevait au loin. Une pointe d'envie la transperça. Elle rêvait d'être indestructibles, elle aussi. Après qu'elle ait dû réparer son coeur une énième fois, Bella avait décidé d'oublier toute histoire, toute liaison. Et Jacob était apparu, avec son sourire si sincère, et ses yeux troublants de douceur. Alors, elle avait pensé qu'il était le bon. Qu'accorder sa confiance, son amour une dernière fois ne pouvait pas mal aboutir. Elle se trompait, évidemment. Mais s'en était fini. Isabella avait tourné la page de l'amour . Définitivement. Elle souffla, accablée par sa tristesse.<br>Edward Cullen tourna vivement la tête. Quelqu'un avait soufflé, synchronisé avec lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté et l'aperçut. Sa première réaction fut une vague de tristesse. Une fille. Une briseuse de coeur. Edward allait s'en aller quand des prunelles chocolat accrochèrent les siennes. Il s'approcha, malgré lui. Et, toujours sans savoir pourquoi, Edward s'accouda, tout comme Bella, près d'elle. Un peu de chaleur les envahit, brutalement happée par le froid qui était partout.  
>Ils étaient là, tout deux, côte à côte, fixant les rails, cherchant un peu de réconfort, mais voulant à tout prix éviter de devoir s'effondrer un nouvelle fois. Bizarrement, la présence de l'autre, ne les dérangeait pas, comme ç'aurait été le cas, si ç'avait été une toute autre personne, au contraire. Ils partageaient une sorte d'instinctive complicité, celle qui unit dans la douleur.<br>« - Bella. Je suis Bella. » dit-elle, rompant le silence.  
>« - Edward. »<br>Bella hocha la tête, d'un air entendu, et ils se turent. Ce silence leur faisait du bien, les aidant à oublier leur tumultueuse vie sentimentale.  
>De temps, l'un d'eux tournait la tête, et accrochait le regard de l'autre. Ils se contemplaient ainsi durant quelques secondes, puis, d'un même mouvement, se détournaient.<br>Quand les nuages gris virèrent au noir, et que le ciel s'assombrit, ils prirent la route, en silence. Au moment de se quitter, leur yeux se trouvèrent, une nouvelle fois.  
>Le lendemain, ils étaient de nouveau là. Sans horaire précis, mais ponctuels au possible. Passant des heures à fixer les trains, les montagnes, quand leurs regard n'étaient pas crochés l'un à l'autre.<br>Cela dura. Des jours, puis des mois.  
>Et un bel après-midi, alors que les plaines avaient repris leurs couleurs estivales, vives et étincelantes, que le soleil ne se lassait plus de paraître, un pétale tomba. Un pétale rose, adorablement rose. Un pétale de rose, justement. Il se déposa en douceur sur l'épaule d'Edward. Bella leva la main, effleurant le pétale. Les doigts d'Edward se refermèrent, non pas sur le bout de fleur, mais sur les doigts de Bella. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils sentirent que le printemps était arrivé, que le soleil avait commencé à briller. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils sourirent. <em>Ils se sourirent.<em>


End file.
